


Angelic Advice

by Rose_SK



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Castiel is nice to Dean, Dean Prays to Castiel, Jimmy Novak is not Castiel's vessel, John Winchester's not that much of a jerk, Mild Mental Abuse, Young Dean Winchester, unintentional child abuse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-28
Updated: 2015-12-28
Packaged: 2018-05-09 23:35:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,629
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5560177
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rose_SK/pseuds/Rose_SK
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean had never prayed, and he didn’t really know how to address the angels, but the people on TV had done it easily enough, why shouldn’t he be able to the same?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Angelic Advice

**Author's Note:**

> Dean is seven years old.
> 
> Jimmy Novak is not Castiel's vessel, but in order to answer Dean's prayers, Castiel had to enter a temporary vessel so he wouldn't hurt the child by showing his true form. Might be slightly out of character. 
> 
> Enjoy!

Dean looked at the purple bruises on his wrists, a painful reminder that he had disobeyed his father while he had been away on a particularly difficult hunt. Dean had been told to not, except in case of an emergency, leave the motel room and to always keep the door and windows locked. However, after three days of confinement in this stinky, old-fashioned room, forced to sit on itchy sheets in company of cockroaches, Dean had had enough of waiting for his father’s return. Opening the windows for a few minutes would certainly not harm them. Dean had taken place on his bed, which stood just below the window, and had closed his eyes enjoying the fresh air brush against his hot skin. Feeling comfortable, he had laid down on his pillow and had let the scent of spring lull him to sleep. He had been woken up by an angry John Winchester, dragging him out of bed and throwing him to the carpeted floor, telling him how disappointed he was in his son and how Dean had put both him and Sammy in danger.

His father had never hit them and the bruises on Dean’s wrists were more due to carelessness when dragging him out of bed than a voluntary attempt to hurt his son. But John Winchester’s words never failed to hit home and always hurt, leaving a bitter after-taste when Dean was left alone to ponder how he could have almost have had him and his baby brother killed. The seven-year-old child sometimes wished his father were proud of him. He wished John Winchester would tell him that all would be alright, that they would soon go home and live like a broken, but united and loving family. But Dean knew that this was impossible as long as the demon who had killed his mother was still alive. Because his father would not give up until he had avenged his dead wife.

Dean hid his bruises by pulling the sleeves of his pyjamas over his wrists. His father had ordered him to stay on his bed and to not move unless he was being told to. Sam had been confined to his own bed that he would share with his father that night, and had been told that since Dean was being punished for his reckless behaviour, Sammy wasn’t allowed to play with him. The obvious pain in his younger brother’s eyes broke Dean’s heart, but he knew better than to make his father angry all over again.

The seven-year-old hid under the covers, his body facing the wall, and chased a wandering cockroach from the mattress before closing his eyes to hide the tears welling up in his eyes. He had never prayed before going to bed, but he had seen on TV that sometimes, people prayed to God or his angels and every time, their prayers were answered. So maybe, if Dean prayed to any angel, maybe if he asked really nicely, one of them would hear his prayers and make his father forget about yellow eyes. They might send him back in time, so Dean would be able to warn his dad about his mother being in danger. And all would be different.

Dean had never prayed, and he didn’t really know how to address the angels, but the people on TV had done it easily enough, why shouldn’t he be able to the same? Quietly, Dean brought his hands together and looked at the starry night sky, wondering what star he should pray to. Maybe it didn’t matter, maybe he should just pray to all the angels and one of them would take pity on him. _This prayers goes out to any angel who might be listening. My name is Dean Winchester, and I need your help. I have been on the road for three years now, since my mum was killed by a demon. My father won’t stop until he’s found the demon who killed her. But I hate it here. The motels we stay in suck… sorry, I know I shouldn’t be swearing. The motels we stay in are… are no home to us. And father drinks sometimes when he returns from a hunt, and that’s when he’s the angriest. I know Sammy hates it on the road. He’s so small and doesn’t understand anything about demons and dad doesn’t want me to tell…_

Dean stifled a yawn and decided to finish his prayer quickly so he could go to bed.

_I’m sorry if I bore you, but I just wanted to let you know that my only wish is for dad, Sammy and I to live happily in a home, go to school and be normal, like the other kids. I hope you’ll know what to do up there… oh! Please, could you tell mum that we love and miss her? Thank you for listening. Amen._

Dean felt stupid for praying to angels he wasn’t even sure existed, but he did feel better after unburdening his heart. He needed to talk to someone, and he didn’t care if anyone had heard him or not… at least, he had said what had been worrying his little mind for years now. With that thought, Dean went to sleep.

                                                                        ***                                                                 

_Dean woke up in the same motel room they had been staying in for over a week now, still feeling tired. However, he felt that something was different. Taking a look at the bed next to his, Dean noticed that his dad and Sammy had disappeared. Dean panicked inertly at the thought of being left alone and tears welled up in his eyes. He didn’t think he had disappointed his dad to such an extent. A small sob left him as he realized that he would have to live on his own for the rest of his life, fight monsters and get food in order to survive. All felt so hopeless._

_“Do not cry, child. Your father has not left you, he’s just not a part of your dream” a deep, rumbling voice spoke to Dean, making him jump. The seven-year-old noticed a man standing opposite his bed and he felt dread rise in him at the sight of him._

_“Who are you? What do you want from me?” The fair-haired man looked at Dean with warm brown eyes, squinting as if he didn't understand the question. Dean swallowed thickly, wondering if he had said something wrong._

_“My name is Castiel, I am an angel of the Lord. If I am not mistaken, you have prayed to me right before falling asleep. I appear to you in your dream to answer your prayer…” Dean couldn’t believe this was all true, but he felt hope rise in his chest and warm his heart. A smile spread across his face._

_“So Sammy, dad and I will be able to live as a family?” Castiel’s brown eyes looked sad and Dean felt his stomach knot in disappointment._

_“I am sorry, Dean Winchester, but there are some things I have no power over. Your father is doing the right thing, he is hunting demons and saving lives”, Castiel came closer when he noticed Dean’s wet eyes, “You have to be strong, Dean. Heaven has big plans in store for you and your brother. Don’t give up now, you are safe with your father”_

_“But I hate him when he’s like that… I want him to love me”, tears rolled down Dean’s cheeks. Castiel, who was not comfortable with children, yet felt strangely empathic and close to every human on Earth, put his hand on the child’s shoulder and let his grace appease him softly._

_“Your father loves you, Dean, this is why he is doing all of this…”_

_“He hurt me”, Dean said, showing Castiel his bruises. The angel brushed his thumbs softly over the purpled flesh and to Dean’s amazement, the marks disappeared. His eyes widened impossibly._

_“How did you do that?”, he asked. Castiel smiled._

_“I am an angel, Dean. My grace has the power to heal every wound. And your father didn’t mean to hurt you, Dean. Believe me when I tell you that you and Sammy are what keeps him going. You are his reasons to live on. He would do anything for you. Give yourself a chance, child, you can’t write a book from a single page. A few more years and all will be different, I promise…” Dean nodded softly and wiped his tears, looking at the fair haired angel with puppy eyes._

_“Can you stay with me tonight? I’m cold…” Castiel looked at Dean earnestly._

_“I’m afraid I can’t, Dean. Heaven needs me. But know that you can pray to me whenever you wish. If I can help you, I will come, but don’t worry if I don’t answer immediately. Don’t be scared: we are watching over you”_

***

Dean woke up with a start only to find his father and brother still sleeping peacefully in their bed, the reassuring sound of his father’s loud snoring filling the room. A dream! It had all been a dream. It hadn’t been real. Of course angels didn’t exist, of course Dean had been foolish. And yet, Dean couldn’t help but wonder. He lifted his wrist and tried to see the bruises his father had left him the other night. Dean couldn’t be sure because of the darkness of the room, but he couldn’t see the purplish marks anymore.

Castiel had healed him in his dream. It had been real.

With a soft smile, Dean turned his head towards the sky and mouthed a soft thank you, before going back to sleep, heart filled with hope that no matter how hard his life would get, he would always have an angel watch over him.

**Author's Note:**

> Not my best work so far, but I've had this idea trotting in my head for quite a while now and I couldn't seem to find many fanfictions where young Dean prays to Cas. So I decided to write one of my own ^.^ 
> 
> Hope you enjoyed it!


End file.
